callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando (weapon)
:For the perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Commando (perk). The Commando is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Is derived from the Car 15, derived in turn from the Colt XM177 assault rifle, succesor to the M16 Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Commando is used by Alex Mason and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being "The Defector," in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or nothing). It is next seen in "Victor Charlie" with a Grenade Launcher attached once the SOG assault the Vietnamese village. It is used for the last time in "Crash Site" with an ACOG Scope attached. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44 in the Assault Rifle category. Its stats in power and range are identical to the previously unlocked AK-47, apart from a slight few advantages the Commando possesses: a faster draw speed, a shorter reload time, and a more comprehensible iron sight, which largely negates the utilities of the Red Dot and Reflex sights. The weapon's recoil, while moderately low, can become a problem during prolonged fire at longer ranges, though, as with most other assault rifles, usage of burst fire can mitigate this. Overall, the Commando is a very versatile weapon, boasting a fast reload time, fairly low recoil, fairly high damage, and a fast draw speed. Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high accuracy and power. However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. When the Commando is Pack-A-Punched, it is called the "Predator". It gains a 40 round magazine and Dual Mags along with higher damage (one-hit-headshot until round 12) and extra reserve ammo. Commando vs. Predator Attachments Commando Attachment Overview|300px|right|thumb *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here. Commando_1st_Person_BO.png|The Commando CommandoAR E3.PNG|The Commando in E3 Demo. CommandoadsBO.jpg|Ironsights predator gun.jpg|The "Predator" Predator Reloading.jpg|Reloading the Predator. Commando_Side_View.png|Side view of the Commando Commando_Side_View.jpg|Side View of the Commando with ACOG Commando stats.jpg|The Commando's stats Trivia *The Commando was referred to as the CAR-15 in the E3 trailer. *The Commando's HUD icon does not show the sling wrapped around the gun. *In the Berlin Wall trailer, it shows the two soldiers wielding Commandos with both the Extended Mags attachment and Flamethrower attachment, which is not possible in-game. *The Create-a-Class picture for the Commando features the Extended Magazines attachment being used. *The rifle's lower receiver reads "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209" and "PONY" and "MINOTAURUS." The iron sights read "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS. *The Commando and the Galil share the same first person firing sound when using a Suppressor, being a unique sound that only these suppressed weapons use. In third person, the sounds are different. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando, it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle, with scratches and paint chipping present. *The Commando's name when upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, "Predator", is a tribute to Arnold Schwarzenegger's movie "Predator" along with "Commando" being another of his movies. *It is the main starting weapon for all campaign missions in Vietnam, with the exception of SOG which is an M16 and Payback which is an AK47. *Commando's reload animation is very similar to that of SCAR-H from Modern Warfare 2, albeit faster, and without the gun moving as much. *The Commando's pickup and killfeed icons feature a much longer magazine that is not available by any means, as it is as long as the Extended Mags magazine but straight like the stock magazine. *In the multiplayer teaser trailer, the Commando has a Red Dot Sight attached but the front iron sights are lowered. In the final game they are removed. *In the E3 preview, the Commando with the Grenade Launcher and Dual Mags is used as the primary weapon during the mission Payback, but was subsequently changed to an AK47. This was probably not to give away any details of the previous mission or that the Campaign was altered slightly but this is unlikely due to the Trailer being released fairly late in development. *In the beta version of Black Ops, the Commando had a slower reload animation. *If one looks at the other side of the Commando (Weapon twisting in Wii only) with red camouflage it will not be damaged. *If the Commando is equipped with the Flamethrower attachment, the barrel gains a heat shield to support the attachment. *The sling wrapped around the Commando was originally also supposed to have camouflage, as can be seen on the multiplayer reveal trailer, with Woodland and Yukon Camouflages. *In Victor Charlie, it is possible to pick up a Commando with Tiger Camouflage. *When the Masterkey shotgun is attached to the Commando, it has a larger hipfire spread while moving. This is unique to the Commando. *When using Berlin camouflage on the Commando in third person, the left side of the Commando has the correct pattern while the right side has a mixture of Woodland and Flora camouflage. *The CAR-15 in the E3 has standard rails, like that of the guns in the Modern Warfare series, but the in-game Commando has a flatter rail without the ridges. *It appears to be Frank Woods's weapon of choice. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons